<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Summons by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897260">Demon Summons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior'>dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monstrous Voice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Adults, Demon Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, M4F, Oral Sex, Rape, Sacrilege, Screenplay/Script Format, Torture, all inclusive, incubus, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's curiosity is stirred by a mortal attempting to summon a greater demon. Although her spell was not meant for him, he's going to answer it anyway. Unfortunately for her, his corrosive ejaculate corrupts the mind and damages the flesh. Eternity is tedious, and this should be fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narrator/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monstrous Voice [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Narrative tone:</strong>
  <br/>
</p><ol>
<li>He talks to himself at times, he’s chatty. Plays with his food.</li>
<li>He manipulates her by sounding reasonable, warning her of the risk to her soul. He does this to tempt her into accepting <em>his</em> bargain, which isn’t what she planned to offer.</li>
<li>His cum <em>really is corrosive</em>, so when he uses a woman, she is in pain!</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>Formatting notes:</strong>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>(FX)</strong> is for sound effects suggestions, which are optional.</li>
<li>[SQUARE BRACKETS] are for inflection and tone of voice.</li>
<li>Demon names have their pronunciation are in brackets.</li>
<li>
<strong>Improv</strong> is welcome, except: no heat/wax play, don’t call her “kitten”, don’t talk about dogs/puppies, and don’t give her an orgasm.</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>My story has been narrated! Just like a play is better performed instead of read, a script is more fun when it's narrated. Here are the links to the Reddit posts, where you can listen to this script be performed by the male narrator. I am <strong>so happy</strong>!</p><ol>
<li><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l26rl8/m4f_script_fill_demon_summons_demon_incubus/">TheSinisterRat</a></li>
<li><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l2t372/m4f_script_fill_demon_summons_demon_incubus/">DarkestFantasyAudio</a></li>
<li><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l3q3pc/m4f_script_fill_demon_summons_demon_incubus/">HolographicBacon</a></li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <b>SCENE:</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>[AMUSED]</p><p>Such appalling pronunciation. She almost summoned Azazel's spawn. </p><p>Whatever do you suppose she’s attempting to conjure?</p><p>(<a href="https://soundgasm.net/u/dominaexcrucior/Demon-Summons-Azazel"> <b>Listen to me pronounce </b> <b>ah-ZAY-zill</b> </a>)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah, <em> yes </em>.  Mortals and their absurd preoccupation with material gain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>What do you think? Shall we pay her a visit?</p><p>It’s our feast day, after all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[HISSING]</p><p><em> Yes </em>. It’s been some time since the last one broke, hasn’t it?</p><p>If this one is comely, we’ll keep it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: an ominous magical sound)</p><p>
  
</p><p>How quaint.  A moonlit clearing, a circle drawn in blood.</p><p>And...<em> oh </em>. The corpse of a rabbit, scarcely grown cold.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[PLEASED]</p><p>I didn't expect a blood sacrifice.</p><p>Most of your kind are too squeamish for that. </p><p>
  
</p><p>[MOCKING]</p><p>Did you expect to trap <em> me </em> in your circle?</p><p>As you can see, you failed.</p><p>You need to brush up on your Latin, <em> and </em> your drawing skills. </p><p>
  
</p><p>That seal is incorrectly proportioned. </p><p>No demon would appear in <em> that </em> circle unless he wanted to. </p><p>I’m here merely to indulge my curiosity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Who am <em> I </em>? Are you lacking in manners, as well as skill?</p><p>As the one who initiated this meeting, the onus is on <em> you </em> to introduce yourself first.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Charmed, I’m sure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[AMUSED]</p><p><em> My </em> name? Why would I give you that?</p><p>I am not so foolish as to offer my name to mortals who dabble in summoning.</p><p>Not as foolish as you surely are.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[SCOFFING]</p><p>Do you think the sight of your body is enough to tempt me into giving my name to you? </p><p>That I will bend the knee to do your bidding?</p><p>
  
</p><p>You must have some idea of who I am!</p><p>You summoned <em> me </em>, after all.</p><p>So tell me my name!</p><p>
  
</p><p>[OFFENDED]</p><p><em> I </em> ? A <em> servant </em> , of Dantalion? ( <a href="https://soundgasm.net/u/dominaexcrucior/Demon-Summons-Dantalion"> <b>Listen to me pronounce </b> <b>dahn-TAH-lee-awn</b> </a>)</p><p>
  
</p><p>No! I’m not going to tell you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You...wished to summon Dantalion himself? (dahn-TAH-lee-awn)</p><p>
  
</p><p>[LAUGHTER]</p><p>If you have a death wish, little fool, there are easier, and less painful ways to die.</p><p>Why on earth would you attempt to summon one of the dukes of hell?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Is your tongue stuck? Must I loosen it?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“To learn the art?”</p><p>I think you’re lying to me, mortal.</p><p>Your words carry the flavour of deception. Try again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I don’t believe you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: slaps her across the face)</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why”? To see how my handprint looks on your face.</p><p>If you wish to enter a pact with a demon, you’ll need to take a lot more punishment than <em> that </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>For the last time: what pact were you hoping to make with him?</p><p>Tell me the truth of this “art” you wish to learn. </p><p>If you interest me, I might even teach you myself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No reason, other than curiosity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[THOUGHTFUL]</p><p>The art of seduction? Hmm.</p><p>Why do you need a demon for something you can learn from your own kind?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I <b>don’t</b> care. I’m curious. There’s a difference!</p><p>
  
</p><p>[PERSUASIVE]</p><p>Tell me, sweet thing. You already went to all this effort, didn’t you?</p><p>You stained your hands with blood to call me here.</p><p>Why cling to your foolish pride?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tell me why you wish to learn how to seduce a man.</p><p>You aren’t a virgin. I can smell it.</p><p>Thousands of poems have been written on the subject.</p><p>You could take lovers, and learn without my instruction.</p><p>What possible reason is worth jeopardizing your immortal soul?</p><p>
  
</p><p>[LECTURING]</p><p>And you think learning to best please a man would...do what, exactly? </p><p>Make him regret his decision?</p><p>I could teach you everything I know, yet that would not win his affections.</p><p>A man must <em> want </em> to be seduced, and as you say, he doesn’t want you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[INTERESTED]</p><p>That’s a very dark desire, mortal girl.</p><p>Does your wish for vengeance end with him? Or do you ache to harm her too?</p><p>Be honest, and I might oblige you.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> Why </em> would I help you? Why indeed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Your reason… appeals to me. </p><p>I’m a romantic, you see. Unrequited love calls to me.</p><p>There is no torment so excruciating to a woman’s heart.</p><p>Its lingering pain simmers long after the passion between lovers has cooled.</p><p>So you have my attention.</p><p>Make your offer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[LAUGHS]</p><p>That’s not very compelling, my dear.</p><p>You would lie with me <em> once </em>?</p><p>You <em> do </em> realize that scores of women tempt me to their beds?</p><p>You’ll need to sweeten the pot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I’ll indulge you, in recompense for your honesty. Try again!</p><p>
  
</p><p>[AMUSED]</p><p>You’d “let me” put it anywhere?</p><p>That’s non-negotiable, I’d put it wherever I choose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mmm. Nothing is quite so lovely as a woman on the verge of tears! </p><p>The way her eyes shine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[SERIOUS]</p><p>Are you absolutely certain this is a path you wish to follow?</p><p>Once you enter a contract with me, you can’t change your mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>What do <em> I </em> get out of this?</p><p>My dear, constant boredom is the <em> true </em> cost of eternal life. </p><p>Defiling mortals is one of the few activities that eases the passage of time. </p><p>
  
</p><p>You cringe at the very thought. </p><p>Just how serious <em> are </em> you??</p><p>Make no mistake, if you give yourself to me, it <em> will </em> be defilement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Weak metal such as yourself must be burned with hellfire, and hardened with anguish, before I can temper you into something worthy.</p><p>However... if you are willing to see this through, and learn from one such as myself, I can make you into something…</p><p>
  
</p><p>[HISSING]</p><p><em> Sacrosanct </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> None </em> shall be able to resist your charms.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[EAGER]</p><p>Make a covenant with me, and I will mould you into the finest lover. </p><p>The one who spurned you will go to an early grave with regret heavy on his heart.</p><p>Isn't that what you desire?</p><p>
  
</p><p>You will give yourself to me, “for a day”?</p><p>Not enough!  </p><p>A day and a night, and I'll consider it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I accept! Let us strike the bargain.</p><p>Give me your hand.</p><p>This will sting.</p><p>Now, press your hand to mine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[DARK CHUCKLE]</p><p>You stupid slut.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Can you feel it? The corruption, surging within you?</p><p>Do you feel it corroding the tether of your soul?</p><p>Even if an angel swooped down to tear you from my arms, nothing can remove the blood that is desecrating your veins.  </p><p><em> I </em> am eternal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[GROWLS]</p><p>And you….<b>are mine</b>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: repeat the ominous magical sound from earlier)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah, that’s better.</p><p>Stop screaming! Surely you didn’t expect to spend a day and a night being debauched in the woods? I do have standards!</p><p>
  
</p><p>This? This is my home.</p><p>I suppose you expected a river of fire, pitchforks, the like?</p><p>I have better taste than that.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> That </em> would be a fish pond. </p><p>Yes! I keep fish!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh that? Just a pet cage.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yes, I suppose you might call her a hellhound. She <em> was </em> my bitch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, it’s a sad story. She died.</p><p>Come along. I didn’t bring you here for your pity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: clothes being removed)</p><p>
  
</p><p>You’re certainly not going to convince a man with <em> that </em> attitude.</p><p>Do you wish to please me or not?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I didn’t pull it out for you to admire.</p><p>Get on your knees and SUCK IT.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: oral sex sounds, and a struggle)</p><p>
  
</p><p>I <em> may </em> have forgotten to warn you…</p><p>Stop hitting my legs, I’m not letting go.</p><p>Breathe through your nose.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As I was saying! </p><p>That burning feeling in your mouth? That’s my pre-cum.</p><p>It’s a shame humans are so fragile, really. </p><p>I’ll only be able to cum in your mouth once or twice before you'll require healing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(He starts to cum in her mouth, but she jerks backward in pain, and gets it on her face.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>If you had just obeyed, you wouldn’t have gotten my seed all over yourself!</p><p>Surely you don’t wish to melt your pretty face off?</p><p>
  
</p><p>What’s wrong? Can’t answer?</p><p>
  
</p><p>[EVIL CHUCKLE]</p><p>I love when they suck my dick first. </p><p>Cuts down on the screaming later.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah ah ah, slut! You’re not going anywhere.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stings, doesn’t it?</p><p>You’re going to have to toughen up, we’ve barely gotten started.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I want your pussy.  Bend over.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>FX</b>: struggling, followed by more sex sounds. He talks during the sex, please add moans and grunts wherever you want.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s cute you think you can escape.</p><p>You’re just a warm hole for my dick now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You should have thought carefully before you bargained with me, stupid girl.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ooh, I like it when you twist to get away.</p><p>You clench down on my dick when you do that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I know what you’re thinking.  </p><p>“I can last twenty-four hours.”</p><p>But what you failed to consider, before you so foolishly tainted your blood with mine…</p><p>...is that twenty-four hours in hell can last a <b>long</b> time.</p><p>You’ve already missed a month of your mortal life, and you only just got here!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stop struggling!</p><p>I’m going to have so much fun with you!</p><p>I’ve been looking for a new pet, and as you saw, the cage is empty. </p><p>Just waiting for a new toy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, fuck, that’s good!</p><p>I can feel you <em> melting </em>.</p><p>I can hear your blood sizzling as it burns a path down your thighs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[GRUNTING]</p><p>You think you hate this right now. </p><p>And perhaps, you do.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b><strong>Getting close to his orgasm</strong></b>)</p><p> </p><p>But, in time…</p><p>You’ll begin to crave the way my dick destroys your body.</p><p>You’ll rue the days you won’t be able to take me.</p><p>So lost in the pleasure, even as my seed burns you away to nothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[EVIL]</p><p>It's already starting.</p><p>Your body rises to meet mine, even as you cry in pain.</p><p>Your shoulders are shaking from the agony, but you can’t stop pushing back against me, can you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I promised to make you into the perfect lover.</p><p>And you will be! Perfect for <em> me </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[INCREDULOUS]</p><p>Are you... praying?</p><p>You’re <em>in</em> <em>hell</em>. Getting railed by <em>a demon</em>.</p><p><em> You </em> willingly contaminated your own soul, and you think Sky Daddy’s going to intervene!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>[AMUSED]</p><p>I adore mortal women. Truly!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hoping this can’t last forever? </p><p>That one day I’ll kill you, and you’ll be free?</p><p>Even if I let you go, it wouldn’t matter.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> You </em> sought a demon, <em> you </em> corrupted your own grace.</p><p>I’m inside you now. </p><p>Nothing can wash away that stain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Do you honestly think God would forgive you for that?</p><p>Where do you think your soul is headed when you shed the mortal coil?</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<b>Improv to orgasm</b>.)</p><p>
  
</p><p>That was fun!</p><p>I’m glad you mixed up your seal.</p><p>If you had summoned the right demon, we might not have met.</p><p>And what a tragedy that would have been!</p><p>
  
</p><p>...are you alright?  You’re twitching on the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mmm, that’s tempting.</p><p>My cum’s bubbling out of you.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I hope you’ll forgive me, well actually, I don’t care if you do.</p><p>I’m just going to...play with it a little, rub it in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There we go. Stop screaming!</p><p>Can you imagine how it will feel the next time I take you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>You’re crying!</p><p>It’s because I didn’t touch your clit, isn’t it?</p><p>I’m sorry. That was terribly inconsiderate of me.</p><p>I’ll make you cum first, next time. Agreed?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I don't know why you're wasting your breath praying to <em> Him </em> anyway.</p><p>Despite the nonsense Christians believe, <em> He </em> never loved gently. </p><p>He’s not the forgiving type.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was always cruel in his anger, easily offended.</p><p>I still remember the day He bade me bind my own brother, and cast him into darkness.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[DISGUSTED]</p><p>He claims vengeance is his, but would make his children carry out his punishments.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[NICER]</p><p>Now, hold still. I’ll tend to you.</p><p>It’s not as much fun when they pass out. Drink this.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Water, from the pool of Bethesda. (buh-thez-duh)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh? You think you know my name now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>[GLEEFUL HISS]</p><p><em> Yes </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[BOASTFUL]</p><p>I <em> am </em> he, who walked on Michael's left.</p><p>I am the fourth archangel, cast down by the Father.</p><p>So believe me when I say; cry to him all you want.</p><p>He will <b>not</b> forgive your trespasses.</p><p>He has turned his back on you, as he did me.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You damned yourself to remain here.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>The love of a man who didn't want you?</p><p>
  
</p><p>I hope it was worth it.</p><p>Nobody will deliver you from this place.</p><p>I’m all you have.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Terms of Use</strong>:<br/>🔇 Do not use my work on profit-earning platforms, without my written permission.<br/>🚻 For gender-flips, please DM me first.<br/>🛑 Do not repost this file.<br/>🎫 If you do a fill, please post it to Reddit, and tag me, <a href="https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior">u/dominaexcrucior</a></p><p>The narrator reveals himself to be the archangel Raphael, who has been cast down to hell. He gives a few hints: his feast day, the fish pond, healing water from Bethesda, and his bitter recollection that God made him punish Azazel (Enoch 10:4–6).</p><p><strong>Contact me</strong>:<br/></p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScMFVwVhv0ahgH_CoH6q-tIZidzvuXE3YciWrQWRriFIt6PMA/viewform?usp=sf_link">Leave anonymous feedback</a> or <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSey1WcKx6A8qgGuLWYtlC2fyU6h6rw_7CwNJdSochZhkUoD4g/viewform?usp=sf_link">ask anonymous questions</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior">Reddit u/dominaexcrucior</a></li>
<li><a href="https://twitter.com/Christina_vacca">Twitter @Christina_vacca</a></li>
<li><a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing">Master list of all my scripts &amp; fills</a></li>
</ul><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Christina 💙🍒</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: This is a fictional story about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are age 18+.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>